A Series of Consequences: Playing with Love
by serenitygurl607
Summary: Hermione's not like the other girls?
1. The SlEEpOvER

A/N: I totally new this. So if my story is off at all just tell me. It might seem occ , but i'll try my best to keep them in their characters. I luv D/Hr stories! So hope ya'll least give my story a chance. I think it's crappy , but that's my opinion. Anyway, sit back and read my crappy masterpiece.

NiA

Disclamer: I own nothing , but **CRAP. **Wait, I don't think I own anything! Poor Me!

Summary: Hermione's not like those other girls! She's not very pretty!She's not a slut, whore, or shank! She doesn't wear makeup! She doesn't wear revealing clothes! How's she supposed to seduce HIM? What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

Chapter 1- The SLeePOvER

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bedroom floor wondering how she got herself into this mess. I mean she didn't want to hurt Lavender's feelings, but she DIDN'T want to go. She just should've said no, but her goody-goody Gryffindor ways wouldn't let her say no to Lavender. Well, at least there were no guys coming to the sleepover.

The party was at 5:00 and Lavender was gonna pick her up by floo powder. She saw the clock and it read 4:30. _What should I bring to the sleepover? Okay, toothbrush, P.J's, clothes for next day, Cds, Movies. Hmmmm... What am I missing? I know! Here! Now I'm all ready!_

" Hermione, Lavender's here!" yelled Hermione's mom. " Coming, Mom!" Hermione yelled back._This is it!_ Hermione thought as she entered the kitchen.

* * *

" Sup, Lav!" said Hermione.

"Hey, Mya!" said Lavender. "Ready to go! We are going to have so much fun!"

" Lav, who's going?"

" Uh, Lemme see Ginny, Parvarti, Padma, Luna, Pansy, Milllicent, Cho, my cousins: Natalia, Rachel, and Amy, and you."

" Great! I was worried! There for a second! I'm glad you didn't invite any guys!"

" Well, actually for the party after tonight I'm inviting all the girls plus Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Blaise, Terri, Ernie, Justin, Theo, and Malfoy!"

" WAIT! You're inviting Malfoy!"

" Mya, calm down!"

" He's on our side remember!"

" I know, but it's still Malfoy."

" Well anyway here are tonights festivities prank calls, makeovers, I never, movies, the hotttie list, limbo, and my favorite truth or dare extreme."

" Sounds wicked awesome!"

" Okay, then lets go!"

Both girls grabbed a handful of floo powder, steeped into the chimney and yelled Lavender's Place. After a whirlwind of dizziness both girls headed out of Lavender's chimney.

" Lav, your place is awesome!"

" Mya, that's because my father is a millionare!"

" Come on, I wanna check out your room!"

" Alright! I just need to get a snack, you want one!"

" Sure."

* * *

DING DONG! The doorbell rang. Lavender's house was so big Hermione conjured a map to see were the front door was.

" Lav, I got it!"

Hermione opened the door and all the girls that were invited were there.

" Hey, Mya!" the red-head exclamed.

" Ginny!" exclamied Hermione. " Pavarti! Millicent! Cho! Pansy! Luna! Padma! Natalia! Amy! Rachel! You guys are all here!"

" Duh! We would never miss Lav's party!" said Rachel.

" So don't just stand there, come on in! Let's get this party started!"

The girls all ventured into Lavender's house to start this huge party.

* * *

A/N: Loved it ! Hated it! Tell me in reviews!

See Ya next time!

NiA

Review PLEASE!


	2. FUN AnD GameZ

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewers:

**devil's poodle: **My mistake! My computers on the fritz!

**Mrs.ChristinaFelton:** Thanks for the advice!

Me: My story's NOT crappy! Yeah for me!

Hermione: It's gonna end up like all the other stories!

Me: No, it's not! -sticks tongue out-

Hermione: Your so immature!- makes face-

Me: So are you! I control u in this story!

Hermione: Uh huh! Yeah ,right!

Me: If u don't shut up, I'll put u and Ron together! -sry to all the Ron luvers out there-

Hermione: EWWWW! NO! Anything , but that ! I'll be good!

Me: Now that's better!

Hermione: Now on to the story!

Me: Wait! I have to put the disclamer up.

Disclamer:I Don't OWN ANYTHING!

Hermione: Are you finished?

Me: Yeah!

Hermione: On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2- fUN AnD GAMeZ 

The girls were in Lavender's tremendous room. Lavender's mansion was a paradise, hell it was heaven!

" Okay, so Lav what are we watching on your Plasma Screen?" asked Mya.

" Lemme see, you guys chose: A Walk to Remember , Mean Girls, Napoleon Dynamite, or The Ring?" asked Lavender.

" Hmmm... romance/drama, comedy, or something scary?" said Padma.

"Okay! I got it!"exclaimed Mya. " First we cry, then we get ultra scared, and then we laugh our butts off!"

" So, A Walk to Remember, next The Ring, after that Mean Girls, and finally Napoleon Dynamite." said Pansy.

* * *

After crying, getting scared , and laughing so hard some of the girls were craving something sweet! What hadn't they done? It was only 10:00. The movies took 4 hours and the prank calls took 1 hour. 

" Is anyone else hungry?" asked Amy.

" Mi , we just ate 2 hours ago!" exclaimed Mya.

" Mya's right!" exlaimed Milicent.

" What haven't we done?" asked Rachel.

" Hey, I know!" shouted Natalia. " Truth or Dare!"

" Hey! I'll start." Said Cho. " Lia, truth or dare!"

" Dare!"

" Alright! I dare you tomorrow to go up to Harry Potter and start singing" Milkshake." Then I want you to grind against him!"

" What! Are you serious?"

" Lia , we all now you can pull it off!" said Luna.

" I'll do it!"

" Lia , pick someone now!" said Padma.

" Okay! Hmmm, whose the next victim! Ah hah! Ray, truth or dare!"

" Truth!"

" Ray ,don't be a chicken!"

" Hey! I resent that!"

" Well, if that's what you want then. Have you ever gone all the way? If so who , where, and how many times have you done it?"

" Lia! I can't answer there questions!"

"So you have?"

" No... well, maybe ...NO!"

" Lia , you know the rules!" said Pavarti. " Give her the truth potion."

" Sorry, Ray, but Pav's right!"

" What!"

" You have to take the potion or it's conseqences !"said Lavender. " You won't like them!"

" Alright! I have!"

" You have ?" asked Mya. " Who?"

" Brad Taylor, Mitchell Rowena, Adam Davis, and Bryan McCleyney."

" Dang girl!" said Cho.

" Okay Ray it's your turn to pick someone!" said Natalia.

" Alright! Mya, truth or dare!"

" Dare!"

" Okay! Let's see! I dare you to seduce Blaise Zabini AND Draco Malfoy!"

" Ray, I never thought you were michevious as your sister!" said Padma.

" MALFOY! HELL NO!"

" Mya's right! Draco and Blaise are tight!" said Natalia. "How's she gonna do that?"

" With our help! Duh!" said Rachel with a smirk.

* * *

" We have a lot of work ahead of us ladies! " exclamied Ginny. 

" What are you guys gonna do to me?" asked Mya.

" Mya, just trust us!" said Lavender.

" Is this gonna hurt?" asked Mya.

" Depends are you gonna do the dare?" asked Amy.

" If my life depended on it yeah."

" Well, then if your not it's gonna hurt like hell!" said Luna.

" Everyone, ready!" Said Cho.

" Let's get to work!" said Millicent.

* * *

A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed it! 

I making this up as I go so yeah!

Tell me if this sucks! Just review!

LuV,

NiA

Oh, yah my new pen name is serenitygurl607.


End file.
